


Человек дождя

by JayLeeStory



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayLeeStory/pseuds/JayLeeStory
Summary: Автор:JayLeeStory (aka Terra Nova)Бета:Коробка со специямиКатегория:дженРазмер:мидиПейринг:снарри(?)Рейтинг:GЖанр:неоднозначныйСаммари:Неожиданные открытия вынуждают Гарри Поттера отправиться в путь.Дисклеймер:Ничего ниоткуда не извлекаю, все права у Роулинг.Примечания:Фик написан на фест «Обед со снарри» на Polyjuice Potion, 2010.Арт:коллаж и баннерАвтор:Nat K.Техника:Photoshop и Sony VegasКоллажисту и бете - огромная благодарность за работу и терпение!





	Человек дождя

Я просыпаюсь от стука дождевых капель в стекло и впервые понимаю, что я на верном пути.  
Полутемное пустое купе, мерный стук колес, воздух кажется влажным, рыхлым как вата, но так и должно быть, все правильно. Значит, он уже близко.  
Я прижимаюсь носом к стеклу и пытаюсь рассмотреть хоть что-то, но морось и туман превращают окружающий пейзаж в размытое полотно, как бывает, когда снимешь очки.  
Я откидываюсь на спинку сиденья и шепчу:  
– Я не сумасшедший.  
Мой голос вязнет в мягкой обивке купе.  
– Я был прав.

Сумасшедшим меня назвала Джинни – три недели назад, когда я рассказал ей про письмо.  
– Ты сошел с ума, Гарри, – сказала она, отходя от плиты и засовывая волшебную палочку в карман передника. Я испытал странное чувство: как будто я отвлекаю взрослую занятую женщину мальчишескими глупостями. Чувство было неприятным.  
– Зачем профессору Снейпу писать такие письма? – спросила Джинни. – Он ведь был на нашей стороне, мы оба это знаем. Глупость какая-то.  
– Я в этом не уверен, – сказал я. – Это письмо… Эксперты из министерства сочли его фальшивкой, но я так не думаю. Письмо было зачаровано, как будто его писал Снейп. Они сняли чары, и оказалось, что почерк был другой. Но знаешь… – я в задумчивости присел на край стола, и Джинни поморщилась; эта моя привычка ее раздражает, но я ничего не могу с собой поделать. – На пергамент наложено еще одно заклятье. Более искусное, чем первое, его непросто заметить. Я думаю, письмо зачаровали дважды, чтобы выдать за фальшивку, а на самом деле его писал Снейп. И если снять второе заклятье, окажется, что почерк принадлежит ему.  
– Ты пытался снять заклятье?  
– Да. Но у меня ничего не вышло. – Я пожал плечами. – Он ведь был очень сильным магом, и я не думаю, что кто-то в Министерстве может…  
– Милый, послушай. – Джинни положила руку мне на плечо. – Возможно, тебе показалось, что там что-то есть. Остаточные следы магии, такое иногда бывает, когда пергамент зачаровывают, особенно если это было сильное заклятье…  
Она не понимала. Не хотела понять. Впервые с того момента, как мы стали жить вместе, я почувствовал, что она мне не верит. Сомневается во мне.  
– Первое заклятье было пустяковым, как будто автор письма хотел, чтобы мы обнаружили подлог. – Я сбросил с плеча ее руку – резче, чем собирался – и принялся мерить кухню шагами. – Говорю тебе, Джинни, это слишком просто, чтобы быть правдой, там на самом деле есть что-то еще…  
– Нет, – сказала Джинни, и я остановился, как вкопанный – столько злости было в ее голосе. И тут же, как будто испугавшись собственной вспышки, она поникла, ссутулилась. – Гарри, послушай. Все… закончилось. Прошло уже больше года. Я не говорю, что надо все забыть. Я и сама… – Она думает о Фреде, понял я, и хотел подойти к ней, обнять, но почему-то остался на месте. – Я тоже не могу забыть, – продолжила Джинни. – Но... надо попытаться просто оставить это все в прошлом. Понимаешь? – Она подняла на меня глаза, и я испугался, что сейчас Джинни расплачется, но ничего подобного не произошло. – Я хочу, чтобы мы жили дальше, – твердо сказала она. – Чтобы мы перестали оглядываться назад. Что бы там ни писал профессор Снейп, сейчас это не имеет значения, потому что он мертв. Так что давай просто оставим его в покое, хорошо? Его, и все это, весь… этот… кошмар…  
И она все-таки расплакалась, а я все-таки сделал те три шага к столу, которые минутой ранее казались мне пропастью, и обнял ее. И потом, минут через десять, когда Джинни, всхлипнув, заправила за ухо рыжую прядь и улыбнулась, все вроде бы пришло в норму, и я подумал, что она, возможно, права, нечего ворошить прошлое…  
Пока в субботу сова не принесла утреннюю газету.

«Ежедневный пророк» шлепнулся на стол возле кофейной чашки, чуть в стороне от моего локтя. Я лениво прищурился, пытаясь решить, что проще: отыскать в кармане палочку, чтобы призвать газету манящими чарами, или приподняться на стуле и просто дотянуться до нее левой рукой. Шевелиться не хотелось; на Англию обрушилось невиданно жаркое лето, даже ранним утром воздух был горяч и сух, а к полудню находиться на улице становилось совершенно невозможно. Мы с Джинни сняли на все лето коттедж в Биггинг-Хилл; в Лондоне уже в конце мая было слишком душно и пыльно.  
Прикинув, что палочки в кармане может и не оказаться (в последнее время она часто валялась, где попало), я потянулся через стол, подцепил "Пророк" кофейной ложечкой, подтащил к себе и развернул на середине.  
Жара и мирное время сделали свое дело: магическое сообщество лениво сплетничало и радовалось жизни. Министерство показало отличные результаты в борьбе с незаконным использованием магии, некая Кларисса Брэдшоу вырастила уникальный образец мандрагоры, который вместо того, чтобы орать, исполнял народные песни, на Диагон-аллее открылся новый ресторан, предлагающий экзотические маггловские кушанья, новая модель Нимбуса со дня на день должна поступить в продажу, в городке Кроли на юге вторую неделю идут дожди, хотя вся остальная Британия изнывает от жары. К последней статье даже прилагалась колдография: центральная площадь маленького городка, здание ратуши и несколько волшебников под зонтиками, о чем-то неспешно беседующих.  
Я уже хотел отложить газету, когда заметил возле самого края снимка еще одну фигуру. Высокий, худой волшебник в черной мантии стоял под деревом слева от ступеней ратуши. Зонта у него не было, голову покрывала потрепанная шляпа. Что-то в его фигуре показалось мне смутно знакомым, но я никак не мог сообразить, что именно, пока человек не поднял голову, позволив мне увидеть свое лицо.  
Я вцепился в газету обеими руками. Некоторое время, казалось, мы смотрели друг другу прямо в глаза, затем он опустил голову и отвернулся. Волшебники на переднем плане продолжали мирно беседовать.  
– Джинни, – прошептал я. – Джинни, это же…  
Конечно, она меня не услышала. Я швырнул «Пророк» на стол и бросился в дом, но на полпути к спальне остановился и привалился спиной к стене.  
«Она мне не поверит», – вот что я подумал. Она не захотела ничего слушать о письме, которое Снейп написал Люциусу Малфою за три дня до битвы в Хогвартсе и которое ясно доказывало, на чьей стороне был профессор на самом деле. «Гарри, – сказала она на следующее утро после нашей ссоры, – министр дал тебе доступ в архив не для того, чтобы ты искал улики против Снейпа и других пожирателей. Он просто дал тебе понять, что герой всего магического мира может бывать где угодно, не зная запретов. Но во имя Мерлина – это не значит, что тебе следует копаться во всей этой навозной куче. Пожалуйста, оставь все это в прошлом». И я не сказал ей, что она постепенно становится похожа на свою мать, что еще год назад она первая поддержала бы меня и захотела докопаться до правды, что прошлое не станет прошлым, если о нем просто забыть – оно может вернуться и испортить настоящее.  
И я не скажу ей о колдографии. Потому что слишком больно видеть, как она с каждым днем все меньше напоминает Джинни, в которую я влюбился.  
«Я расскажу об этом Рону, – решил я, – и, возможно, Гермионе».

Но в итоге Роном дело и ограничилось. В воскресенье мы аппарировали в Лондон, в небольшую уютную квартирку четы Уизли, и пока наши жены хлопотали по хозяйству, я утащил Рона в гостиную и сунул ему под нос газету.  
После десяти минут бессмысленного разглядывания колдографии Рон сдался и отложил газету.  
– Ну я не знаю, Гарри, – сказал он, запустив пятерню в свою лохматую рыжую шевелюру. – Он высокий, и худой, и волосы вроде как черные, но вообще-то под шляпой не разглядеть. Ты уверен, что это он?  
– Он обернулся и посмотрел в мою сторону. Я уверен, это он.  
– Ох, Гарри. Ну, я не знаю. Я хочу сказать… мы же видели, он умер. И потом, ведь были похороны, да?  
Я покачал головой.  
– В соответствии с завещанием Снейпа, его кремировали в особняке Малфоев, а пепел развеяли по ветру.  
– Фу, – скривился Рон, – темные ритуалы, все эти штучки пожирателей…  
– Думаю, никакой кремации не было, – твердо сказал я. – И смерти тоже не было. Подумай, Рон, он ведь выдающийся зельевар, что ему стоило запастись противоядием?  
– Гарри, но он же был мертв, мы сами видели!  
– Ерунда. Даже магглы знают способы «умереть» на время. Что уж говорить о нашем драгоценном профессоре.  
– Я не знаю, Гарри. – Рон снова почесал макушку. – Ты прости, я хочу тебе верить, правда, но я все-таки не уверен, что на этом снимке именно Снейп. Это ведь может быть кто угодно. Мало ли волшебников носят черное…  
– Ладно, – сказал я, свернул «Пророк» и сунул в карман мантии. – Проехали.  
– Ты точно не злишься? – обеспокоенно спросил Рон.  
«Нет, я просто раздавлен, потому что мне не верит даже лучший друг».  
– Нет, все в порядке. Может быть, я и вправду ошибся.  
Слишком многое лучше не говорить вслух. И от мысли, что раньше так не было, становится пусто и тоскливо.

Во время обеда я в основном молчал, но за болтовней Джинни и Гермионы этого никто не заметил. Я рассеянно улыбался, передавал соль и поднос с хлебом, кивал в ответ на реплики Джинни.  
Мирный семейный вечер с друзьями. Они так легко забыли о Волдеморте, о пожирателях и о войне, как будто ничего не было. И разве я сам не мечтал об этом раньше? Стать обычным парнем, жениться на любимой девушке, просто жить.  
Наверное, не получилось.  
Мне следовало поступить так, как советовала Джинни: просто оставить это дело. Но оказалось, что я не могу притвориться, будто все нормально, пока предатель жив и чувствует себя в безопасности.  
Дамблдор верил ему – до конца. А я верил Дамблдору. Снейп предал и его, и меня.  
И что же я должен сделать, зная, что он жив?  
– Гарри, – позвала Гермиона, – ты с нами? У тебя отсутствующий вид.  
– Наверное, устал, – сказал я. – Эта жара…  
– Мы как раз об этом говорим. – Джинни придвинула к себе кофейник. – Про этот городок, Кроли, ну, ты знаешь, про который писали в «Пророке».  
– Ооо, – протянул Рон, и многозначительно посмотрел на меня. Он, наверное, тоже витал в облаках и только что включился в беседу.  
– И что с этим Кроли? – спросил я, стараясь выглядеть не слишком заинтересованным.  
– Джинни считает, – произнесла Гермиона довольно холодно, – что без магии там не обошлось. Хотя подобная погодная аномалия объясняется всего лишь циклоном. В области циклона давление пониженное, а погода характеризуется мощной облачностью, сильными ветрами и осадками.…  
– Гермиона, – буркнул Рон, – ты можешь выражаться как-нибудь попроще?  
– Проще говоря, – смягчилась Гермиона, – это нормальное явление. Даже магглы нашли ему объяснение.  
– Магглы всему находят объяснение, – проворчала Джинни. – Это не новость.  
– С каких пор ты снисходительно относишься к магглам? – Гермиона недобро прищурилась.  
– Девочки! – взмолился Рон. – Перестаньте!  
– А откуда ты знаешь, что магглы думают по этому поводу? – спросил я, чтобы разрядить обстановку.  
– О! – радостно встрял Рон. – Мы иногда смотрим маггловские новости. У нас даже есть те-ло-ви-зор.  
– Телевизор, Рон, – с улыбкой поправила его Гермиона. – Именно. Про циклон передавали в прогнозе погоды, и мне кажется, в данном случае магглы правы.  
Джинни только фыркнула, но я решил, что лучше пока не обращать на это внимания.  
– Гермиона, – спросил я проникновенно, – а если, допустим – только допустим! – здесь все-таки замешана магия, то что бы это могло быть?  
Задавая этот вопрос, я не думал ни о чем конкретном. Просто… интуиция, озарение?  
– Нуу, – сказала Гермиона, наморщив нос, – некоторые артефакты обладают побочным действием… Портят погоду во время использования, если можно так выразиться. Понижают температуру воздуха, притягивают облака с дождем и снегом… Но, Гарри, я правда не думаю, что в Кроли есть нечто подобное.  
– Что это за артефакты?  
– Например, Око Тигра. Оно в парижском хранилище. Очень опасный и сильный артефакт, позволяет следить за любым волшебником и магглом в мире, и даже убить его на расстоянии.  
– А еще?  
– Гарри. – Джинни взяла меня за руку; выглядела она встревоженной. – Что с тобой? Ты слишком взбудоражен.  
Но я уже чувствовал, что разгадка где-то близко.  
– Еще Тисмейские когти, они где-то в Африке. Ну, и Гаосов камень, разумеется, хотя он, скорее, легенда, ни одного достоверного доказательства его существования так и не нашли. – Гермиона пожала плечами.  
– Что делает этот Гаосов камень? – спросил я, и еще до того, как Гермиона успела ответить, понял, что сейчас услышу.  
– Считается, что это самый сильный антидот на свете, – сказала Гермиона. И затем одновременно произошло несколько вещей: Рон от неожиданности выронил сахарницу, Джинни взвизгнула, потому что я слишком сильно сжал ее руку, а Гермиона посмотрела мне прямо в глаза и, кажется, поняла, что праздная послеобеденная беседа давно превратилась в нечто большее.  
– Гарри, что у тебя на уме? – спросила она. – Ты что-то знаешь про этот городок?  
– Нет, – сказал я, поднимаясь из-за стола. – Ничего, Гермиона. Джинни, прости, я… наверное, я немного задумался. Нам уже пора, да?  
– Гарри. – Рон поднялся вслед за мной. – Ты же не думаешь…  
– Нет, не думаю. Мне кажется, магглы в данном случае правы. Вот и Гермиона так считает, правда, Гермиона?  
– Я… да. Пожалуй. – Гермиона выглядела растерянной и переводила взгляд с мужа на меня и обратно. – Но мне кажется, вы двое что-то недоговариваете.  
Я сделал Рону незаметный знак.  
– Да нет, что ты, – сказал он, обнимая Гермиону за плечи. – Я вообще во всех этих штуках не разбираюсь.  
Все-таки друг остается другом, что ни говори.  
– Пока, ребята.  
Я поочередно обнял их, затем Джинни тоже попрощалась, и мы с ней аппарировали домой.

«Хорошо, что я не рассказал ей про колдографию». – Вот о чем я думал, сидя на веранде нашего коттеджа и глядя, как рыжее солнце опускается за холмы. Если бы Джинни знала про нее, то сразу поняла бы, что я спросил про артефакты не просто так. Джинни, конечно, все равно встревожилась, но, по крайней мере, она не знает, в чем дело. Рон не скажет, на него можно положиться, а Гермиона не свяжет мой внезапный интерес к древним артефактам с профессором Снейпом.  
Он жив. Он предатель. И он в Кроли.  
Три факта – письмо, колдографию и артефакт-антидот – сложить нетрудно, но об этих трех фактах знаю только я.  
Наверное, так и должно быть. Я сам должен это все закончить.  
Джинни хочет выбросить все из памяти. А я не могу забыть. Я должен разобраться с этим.  
Что мне делать со Снейпом, когда я его найду, я так и не придумал. Ну, с другой стороны, импровизация всегда была моим коньком.  
На рассвете я неслышно выскользнул из коттеджа и зашагал в сторону станции. Первоначальный план – лететь на метле – был отвергнут: слишком жарко путешествовать под палящим солнцем, и кроме того, меня можно будет засечь еще в воздухе; мантия-невидимка осталась в нашей лондонской квартире и я не горел желанием перевернуть там все вверх дном, пытаясь ее отыскать. Аппарировать в незнакомую местность мне также не хотелось.  
На самом деле, думаю, мне просто требовалось время на размышления. Поэтому я и выбрал поезд.  
Солнце вставало у меня за спиной. Я шел, засунув руки в карманы обычных маггловских джинсов и пинал мелкие камешки, поднимая пыль.  
Джинни проснется и найдет записку. Она поймет… или, по крайней мере, смирится. Ей придется это сделать.  
У меня – впервые за прошедший год – было дело. Настоящее, стоящее дело, с которым мог разобраться только я один.  
На полпути к станции я поймал себя на том, что насвистываю под нос какую-то песню «Ведуний».

Кроли встретил меня палящим солнцем и пустыми пыльными улочками. После дождей, которые щедро поливали городок последние две недели, жители оказались не готовы к изматывающей жаре.  
Я провел в Кроли весь день, пытаясь узнать хоть что-то о чужаке в черной одежде – заглянул во все открытые лавки, поговорил с местными. Бесполезно. Снейп и раньше был отшельником, а теперь у него еще больше поводов держаться подальше от людей. Ясно одно – я опоздал. Даже если Снейп и появлялся здесь, сейчас он уже далеко: солнце, жарящее меня в макушку – лучшее тому доказательство.  
«Почему? – думал я, сидя в местном кабаке перед непочатой кружкой сливочного пива. – Почему он внезапно исчез?»  
Может ли быть, что он меня почуял?  
У старого змея отличный нюх на неприятности. Иначе он бы не смог быть успешным двойным агентом.  
Уже под вечер, когда я в поисках гостиницы забрел на окраину, мне повезло: прямо перед моим носом обнаружилась лавка, торгующая зельями. Снейп должен был появиться здесь хоть раз – я в этом не сомневался.  
Пожилой волшебник за прилавком подтвердил мои догадки: да, высокий человек в черном заходил дважды или трижды за последнее время. Ничем не примечательный, обычный волшебник. Покупал ингредиенты для зелий.  
– Как он выглядел? – спросил я, затаив дыхание. – Больным? Он был слаб?  
– Нет, молодой человек, не сказал бы. – Старик покачал головой. – Он был уже немолод, правда, но немощным я бы его не назвал.  
Значит, я не ошибся. Снейп был здесь. И артефакт-антидот действует, поддерживая его доброе здравие.  
Но есть одна проблема, профессор.  
Я вышел на крыльцо, задрал голову к звездному небу и усмехнулся. За моей спиной звякнул колокольчик над закрывшейся дверью лавки.  
– Вам негде спрятаться, – сказал я, обращаясь к тому, кто не мог меня слышать. – То, что дает вам жизнь, приведет меня к вам вернее, чем Темная Метка.  
Я нашел приличную гостиницу и завалился спать, а наутро, первым делом раздобыв «Ежедневный пророк», нашел на последней странице небольшую статью про внезапное похолодание в Хоршаме. Колдографии не было, но теперь это было уже не важно.  
Охота началась.

– Просыпайтесь, мистер, Бейзингсток через десять минут.  
Я киваю проводнику и нашариваю на столике очки.  
Это длится уже третью неделю. Я просыпаюсь в гостинице в Мерлином забытом городишке, наспех привожу себя в порядок и требую завтрак и газету. Это повторялось столько раз, что иногда мне кажется – так я всегда и жил. Незнакомая комната, паршивый кофе и «Пророк».  
Дожди в Доркинге. Грозы в Гилдфорде. Дождь с градом в Фарнборо.  
Это значит – пора собираться и ехать. Значит, я его опять нашел.  
Снейп еще ни разу не дал поймать себя за хвост. Иногда горожане говорят мне – да, видели человека в черном, такой мрачный нелюдимый тип. Пробыл тут совсем недолго и укатил куда-то. Иногда оказывается, что он проскользнул через город незамеченным: ночью по черепичным крышам стучал дождь, но наутро все высохло, и никто не видел странного высокого незнакомца.  
Это не имеет значения. Я следую за тем, что Гермиона называет циклоном.  
Неделю назад (или больше? не помню точно) я получил письмо. Хедвиг рухнула на подоконник моей гостиничной комнаты. Наверное, она облетела пол-Англии, пытаясь отыскать меня.  
«Гарри, – писала Джинни, – ты с ума сошел! Возвращайся домой, пожалуйста, я прошу тебя! Мы так волнуемся! Я знаю, это как-то связано с профессором Снейпом. Гарри, послушай. Это не имеет значения. Пожалуйста. Я прошу тебя. Возвращайся. Люблю. Джинни».  
Буквы кое-где расплылись. Я мог бы решить, что это от слез, но в последнее время я не склонен был недооценивать Джинни. Ничего не стоит капнуть на пергамент водой, если хочешь остановить слетевшего с катушек мужа.  
Хедвиг отказалась от угощения и улетела на рассвете, смерив меня напоследок злобным взглядом.  
«Вернусь позже. Гарри».  
Я хотел написать, что люблю ее, но засомневался, будет ли это правдой.

Рединг. Жара и засуха. Поникшие розы в садах, пыльные занавески на окнах, горячие ступеньки городской библиотеки. Человека в черном видел только местный пьяница, и я мог бы не поверить ему, но его соломенная шляпа размокла от дождя.  
Суиндон. Сонные голуби под карнизами, теплое пиво в полупустой таверне и угрюмая ведьмочка за прилавком «Все для снадобий». Чужака в черном никто не встречал. Только одно свидетельство его присутствия: возле железнодорожной станции на дне канавы поблескивает вода.  
На перроне в Страуде Хедвиг спикировала мне прямо на голову, чуть не выдрав клок волос. На этот раз письмо было от Гермионы.  
«Гарри, где ты? Надеюсь, Хедвиг тебя разыщет. Гарри, то, о чем ты думаешь, невозможно. Даже если у Снейпа был Гаосов камень (хотя я в это не верю), он не успел им воспользоваться. Мы видели, как он умер. Если он и был предателем, теперь это не имеет значения. Гарри, пожалуйста, возвращайся. Джинни очень переживает».  
Значит, два факта они уже сложили.  
«Я в порядке, – нацарапал я на обратной стороне письма. – Скоро вернусь».  
Когда я привязывал пергамент к лапке Хедвиг, подул холодный ветер и небо заволокло тучами.

Я просыпаюсь от стука дождевых капель в стекло и впервые понимаю, что я на верном пути.  
Полутемное пустое купе, мерный стук колес, воздух кажется влажным, рыхлым как вата, но так и должно быть, все правильно. Значит, он уже близко.  
Я прижимаюсь носом к стеклу и пытаюсь рассмотреть хоть что-то, но морось и туман превращают окружающий пейзаж в размытое полотно, как бывает, когда снимешь очки.  
Я откидываюсь на спинку сиденья и шепчу:  
– Я не сумасшедший. Я был прав.  
Он рядом. Я чувствую его. Он очень близко.  
Сойдя на станции, я вступаю обеими ногами прямиком в лужу, но тучи над головой уже разошлись и сквозь них проглядывает солнце.  
Станционный смотритель говорит, что высокий человек в черной мантии сел на поезд, идущий в Глостер. Следующий поезд в том направлении будет через десять минут, так что если я потороплюсь…  
Я со всех ног бегу к билетной кассе. Впервые за это время мне приходит в голову, что проще было бы аппарировать и встретить Снейпа на платформе Глостера, но даже сейчас, когда цель так близко, мне не хочется нарушать правила этой странной охоты.

В поезде я снова засыпаю под стук колес, и мне впервые в жизни снится Снейп. За окнами гроза, сверкают молнии, потоки воды заливают стекло. Снейп сидит напротив меня. Лица не разглядеть, одежда и волосы сливаются в черное размытое пятно; я пытаюсь разыскать свои очки, но не помню, куда положил их.  
Снейп поднимается со своего места и садится рядом со мной.  
– Поттер, – произносит он, – ваша настойчивость граничит с идиотизмом. Вы преследуете меня уже сколько? Месяц? Какого дьявола вам от меня нужно?  
– Вы предатель. – Я не могу найти не только очки, моя палочка тоже куда-то запропастилась. Сейчас Снейп убьет меня: я единственный, кто знает, что он жив, и знает, как его найти. Я представляю для него слишком большую опасность.  
Но вместо того, чтобы произнести заклинание, Снейп резко наклоняется ко мне, я инстинктивно подаюсь назад и ударяюсь макушкой о стенку.  
– Вы все так же самоуверенны, Поттер. И ничуть не поумнели. – Его бледное лицо маячит прямо надо мной, волосы задевают мой нос. Я почти не дышу. – Вам проще объявить меня предателем, чем признать, что вы сами окончательно утратили разум. Письмо, якобы подделанное дважды, сомнительная колдография и мифический древний артефакт – вот все, что вам нужно, чтобы взвалить на себя новую священную миссию.  
– Откуда вы знаете? – шепчу я. – Откуда? Я не говорил вам про статью! И про письмо, и про Гаосов камень…  
– Я ваша галлюцинация, Поттер. – Он усмехается. – Мое тело сожжено а пепел развеян по ветру, но вы не желаете верить в очевидное, хотя ваши друзья были весьма убедительны.  
– Нет! – кричу я, а он смеется мне в лицо. И тогда я, оттолкнув его, вскакиваю на ноги, чтобы поднять свою палочку – она на полу, теперь я вспомнил, – но внезапно окружающая реальность рвется на лоскуты, я просыпаюсь, выныриваю из кошмара, как из омута, и оказывается, что я лежу на полу купе, сжимая палочку в ладони, а Снейп возвышается надо мной. Мы одновременно нацеливаем палочки друг на друга, и он выкрикивает: «Сектумсемпра!», а я ору: «Экспеллиармус!»; простые заклинания никогда не подводят. И когда его палочка отлетает куда-то в сторону, я вскакиваю, хватаю его за отвороты мантии и швыряю спиной в закрытую дверь купе. Звон стекла, осколки на моих ладонях, его искаженное лицо...  
А потом я просыпаюсь окончательно.  
Луна светит в окно, поезд замедляет ход, минуя какую-то станцию, мокрые от дождя ветки яблони мажут по стеклу, как кисточкой.  
Кроме меня в купе никого нет.  
– Я не сумасшедший, – шепчу я, затравленно озираясь. Дежавю. Вроде бы я это уже говорил, совсем недавно.  
Дверь в купе закрыта, и мне кажется, что я вижу трещины на стекле.

– Доброе утро, мистер. Подъезжаем к Глостеру.  
– Спасибо.

В Глостере идет дождь. Я некоторое время стою на перроне, запрокинув лицо, и ловлю губами крупные капли. Мои волосы облепили лоб, очки заливают потоки воды, женщина в ярко-алой мантии и под таким же алым зонтом уже несколько минут неодобрительно косится в мою сторону, но я не в силах пошевелиться.  
Возле вокзала я нахожу неприметное кафе, где мне предлагают вполне сносный кофе и булочки с корицей.  
Кафе находится в полуподвальном помещении, поэтому у меня нет возможности следить за погодой во время завтрака. Когда я поднимаюсь на поверхность, солнце ослепляет меня, воробьи купаются в стремительно высыхающих лужах, а горожане складывают свои зонтики и взмахом палочки убирают противодождевые заклинания.  
Я роняю сумку на землю и закрываю глаза. Мне хочется упасть в ближайшую лужу, орать и сучить ногами, как будто я маленький капризный мальчишка. Я касаюсь лба ладонью, провожу пальцами по шраму.  
Как я мог его упустить – снова. Как. Я. Мог.  
Я сажусь на свою лежащую в пыли сумку и закрываю лицо руками.  
Нужно найти гостиницу. И дождаться завтрашнего утра, когда выйдет новый «Пророк».

Однако утро преподносит сюрприз. В «Пророке» нет ни слова о погодных аномалиях, ни слова о дождях посреди засухи или холодном ветре. Я дважды лихорадочно прочесываю газету в поисках любого упоминания, любой колдографии, на которой видны тучи, но все напрасно.  
Снейп исчез. Растворился.  
Но это ведь невозможно! Он не может не использовать артефакт, ведь тогда он умрет.  
Если мои предположения верны. Если Снейп пользуется артефактом, а не обычным антидотом. Если Снейп вообще жив.  
Но если нет – что я тут делаю?!  
На третий день, когда я, ошалевший от жары и готовый поверить в собственное безумие, шатаюсь по маггловской части города, телевизор на подоконнике одного из коттеджей сообщает мне о грозовом предупреждении в Грейт-Молверне.

Поезд замедляет ход на очередной станции, на перроне ждут несколько пожилых волшебников и волшебница средних лет. На всех надеты дождевики.  
Я снимаю очки, устало тру глаза и откидываюсь на мягкую спинку сиденья. Мне везет, в моем распоряжении снова целое купе; мои недавние попутчики – пожилая пара – сошли на прошлой станции.  
Через полтора часа мы прибудем в Грейт-Молверн. И там все закончится, я чувствую это. Охота завершится, я найду его, и тогда…  
Я не знаю, что тогда. Я уже месяц мотаюсь по Англии, но времени все равно оказалось слишком мало, чтобы придумать план действий.  
Снейп – предатель, он заслуживает смерти, и все же я не уверен, что хочу его убивать.  
Но что тогда? Зачем я искал его?  
Месяц назад я покинул наш загородный коттедж с мыслью о том, что у меня есть важное дело. В чем же оно заключалось? Только найти? А что потом?  
Месяц моей жизни, беспокойство Джинни и друзей, безумная гонка – и ради чего? Только для того, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза?  
Что я хочу там увидеть?  
– Можно сдать его властям, – произношу я. В последнее время мне не с кем разговаривать, и я, кажется, привык говорить сам с собой. – Отдать в руки министерства.  
Но и этот вариант мне не нравится.  
Ладно, будем импровизировать на месте.

В Грейт-Молверне идет дождь. Серое здание вокзала, серые голуби на крыше, серое небо с тяжелыми тучами. Я не чувствую азарта или возбуждения. Я не чувствую ничего.  
Я не знаю, что делаю здесь, зачем сюда приехал. И мне впервые за прошедший месяц становится страшно.

В гостинице множество свободных номеров, я прошу любой. Мне все равно, где переждать ночь. Портье деликатно косится на мой шрам и, видимо, узнает меня, потому что номер оказывается люксовым. Я бросаю промокшую сумку на кровать, подхожу к окну и распахиваю его настежь. Воздух пропитан влагой, в нескольких футах от окна мокрый клен вздрагивает от порывов ветра, дождевые капли стучат о подоконник.  
Оставив окно открытым, я возвращаюсь к кровати, устраиваюсь поудобнее, заложив руки за голову, и готовлюсь ждать утра, но вместо этого засыпаю. Мне снится Джинни, Хогвартс, Дамблдор, падающий с Астрономической башни, Гаосов камень – оправленный в золото кулон переливается всеми оттенками красного на шее человека, в глаза которому я почему-то не хочу смотреть.  
Это нежелание оказывается таким сильным, что я просыпаюсь. Свет не горит – я не зажигал свечи, когда вошел, – окно все еще распахнуто, в комнате сыро и зябко, я переворачиваюсь на бок, чтобы отыскать одеяло, и замечаю, что в кресле кто-то сидит.  
Темный силуэт неподвижен, его можно было бы принять за предмет интерьера, но я чувствую магию, исходящую от него – магию невероятной силы, она давит на меня, как пресс. Несколько раз мне доводилось находиться вблизи сильных артефактов, это ощущение ни с чем не спутаешь.  
Это не сон, не галлюцинация, не ночной морок.  
В кресле сидит Снейп, и на шее у него – Гаосов камень.  
Несколько минут ничего не происходит. Я лежу, не шевелясь, лихорадочно пытаясь вспомнить, куда я дел палочку. Скорее всего, она осталась в кармане плаща, а плащ висит на вешалке у входа. Очки лежат под подушкой, их достать несложно, но если я полезу за ними, то выдам себя. У Снейпа палочка наверняка при себе, и он убьет меня на месте.  
Хотя, если он собирался меня убить – то почему не сделал этого, пока я спал?  
Я вытаскиваю очки из-под подушки, нацепляю на нос и сажусь.  
– Проснулись, Поттер? – интересуется Снейп.  
– Как видите, профессор.  
– Нам нужно кое-что обсудить.  
Он закидывает ногу на ногу, устраиваясь поудобнее, и не делает попыток достать палочку.  
Страх куда-то испарился, я знаю – он не убьет меня. Возможно, он тоже хотел этой встречи. Иначе зачем пришел?  
– Вы хотите знать, зачем я вас преследую, – говорю я.  
– Увольте. – Снейп фыркает. – Вы сами не знаете – зачем. Убить меня вы не решитесь, отдать в руки правосудия – не ваш стиль, вы любите везде наломать дров самостоятельно. Мозгов, Поттер, у вас не прибавилось, а энергию девать некуда, вот вы за мной и гоняетесь. Вполне в вашем духе.  
– Неправда. – Я сжимаю кулаки. – У меня была причина. Вы предатель. Я знаю, я нашел то письмо.  
– Которое? – уточняет Снейп светским тоном.  
– Датированное 28 апреля 1998 года и адресованное Люциусу Малфою.  
– Ах, это. – Я не верю своим ушам: Снейп негромко смеется. – Очень мило со стороны министра хранить в архивах мою… э… личную переписку со старым школьным другом.  
– Вы хотели выдать письмо за фальшивку, и поэтому дважды зачаровали почерк, причем второе заклинание было легко снято, а первое…  
– Поттер, – перебивает Снейп; судя по голосу, он все еще ухмыляется. – Вы невозможный болван. Откуда вам знать, что, сняв второе заклятье, вы увидите истинный почерк, а не истинное содержание?  
Мерлин, какой я кретин.  
– Вам, видимо, не приходит в голову, что у нас с Люциусом могли быть другие темы для беседы, помимо войны, Ордена Феникса и шпионских игр. Более приятные темы.  
Я молчу, не зная, что на это возразить.  
– Дальше. – Снейп поднимается с кресла и подходит к окну. Если я буду действовать быстро, то успею метнуться к двери, выхватить из кармана плаща свою палочку и оглушить его. Шансы неплохие: я все-таки бывший ловец, реакция у меня получше, чем у Снейпа.  
Я не двигаюсь с места.  
– Дальше, Поттер, вы решаете, что разглядели меня на колдографии в «Пророке». Кроме вас меня никто не видит – ни один из читателей газеты, ни даже ваш драгоценный Уизли, но вы упрямо считаете, что это все же я.  
– Я видел вас. – Мой голос отчего-то скатывается до шепота, как будто я внезапно охрип. – Вы обернулись и посмотрели прямо на меня.  
– Глупости. Вы слишком хотели, чтобы это был я, и «узнали» меня в первом попавшемся человеке.  
– Но лавочник в Кроли вас видел…  
– Торговец зельями? Не смешите меня, Поттер. Под ваше остроумное описание – «высокий худой человек в черном» – подходит четверть населения магической Британии. И не магической – тоже. Кстати, это описание вы использовали в своих поисках повсеместно, и, разумеется, везде находили свидетельства моего недавнего присутствия.  
– Это неправда, – бормочу я; горло перехватило и голос мне не повинуется. – Неправда. Дождь… Я ехал за дождем…  
– Ах, да. Гаосов камень, ваше третье «доказательство». – Снейп оборачивается ко мне, прислоняется к подоконнику, скрестив на груди руки. – Собственно говоря, без первых двух оно абсолютно бессмысленно, но раз уж мы заговорили об этом, то будем последовательны. Ваша подруга, мисс Грейнджер… то есть, простите, к сожалению, уже миссис Уизли, была права не только относительно погоды. Насколько я понимаю, она сказала вам, что существование Гаосова камня до сих пор не доказано, что вполне понятно. Дело в том, что его действительно не существует, Поттер. Это легенда, в которую способен поверить только незрелый мозг вроде вашего.  
Этого не может быть.  
Наверное, я все-таки произношу это вслух, потому что Снейп хмыкает. Затем он стремительно пересекает комнату и останавливается возле кровати – так близко, что, протянув руку, я могу до него дотронуться. Странно, давление магии больше не ощущается. Возможно, я к нему привык? Или…  
Или Снейп говорит правду?  
У меня нет сил поднять голову и посмотреть ему в лицо.  
– Остался последний маленький шаг, Поттер, – говорит он, и от этого спокойного голоса мне хочется кричать. – Мы выяснили, что письмо, колдография и артефакт – это бред вашего воспаленного воображения. Что из этого следует?  
– Откуда… Откуда вы знаете о том, как я искал вас? Это легилименция?  
Я говорю так тихо, что мой голос почти неразличим, но Снейп слышит. Он неожиданно наклоняется ко мне, прямо как тогда, в поезде, в моем сне. Я отшатываюсь, падаю на подушку, и снова, как тогда, его длинные пряди задевают мое лицо, глаза в темноте кажутся черными, и я снова не могу дышать, потому что какой-то новый страх сковывает меня. Я не хочу, чтобы Снейп ответил на мой вопрос. Я хочу, чтобы он молчал.  
– Легилименция ни при чем, Поттер, и вы прекрасно это знаете. – Его дыхание не пахнет ничем, он сам не пахнет ничем, как будто его здесь нет. – Ну же, скажите это. Мне надоел этот театр абсурда.  
– Нет, – шепчу я. Мне казалось, я разучился плакать.  
Я протягиваю руку, чтобы ухватить Снейпа за рукав мантии, но за секунду до прикосновения понимаю, что ничего не выйдет.  
Моя ладонь встречает пустоту.  
– Поттер, – говорит Снейп, и его голос кажется усталым. – Давайте заканчивать, в самом деле. Ну?  
– Вы – моя галлюцинация, – говорю я. Мой голос эхом отлетает от стен пустой комнаты.  
– Рад, что мы это выяснили, – говорит Снейп. – А теперь спите.  
И, хотя это кажется невероятным, я в ту же секунду проваливаюсь в сон.  
Наутро за мной приезжают Джинни, Рон и Гермиона, сложившие, наконец, три факта воедино.  
В этот день в Британии повсеместно устанавливается сухая солнечная погода.

* * *

Мой колдомедик говорит, что я почти пришел в норму. Конечно, для окончательного восстановления понадобится еще не один год, но кризис миновал, теперь все будет нормально.  
– Это бывает, мистер Поттер, – сказал он мне в самом начале лечения. – Вы слишком долго жили ради высокой цели, от этого не так-то просто отвыкнуть. Психические расстройства на этой почве – не редкость, многие придумывают себе новую «великую миссию».  
Но я иду на поправку – так он мне сказал.  
Джинни успокоилась, Рон больше не косится на меня, как на опасного психа, Гермиона… ну, Гермиона всегда была самой здравомыслящей из нас. Она принесла мне книгу, чтобы я мог прочесть легенду о Гаосовом камне самостоятельно. Джинни сначала хотела спрятать ее от меня, но колдомедик сказал ей, что информация будет мне только полезна.  
В общем, кажется, я оправился.  
Только две вещи не дают мне покоя.  
Во-первых, Снейп-галлюцинация был слишком реален. Слишком. Он так же двигался, так же говорил, а что до бестелесности – возможно, именно она была иллюзией. Думаю, Снейп и не такое может. Я не видел, как он уходил; может быть он каким-то образом усыпил меня.  
Во-вторых, в Северной Америке уже третий месяц наблюдаются странные погодные явления. Дожди перемещаются по континенту – плавно, как будто человек путешествует из города в город.  
На самом деле я не думаю, что это он. Правда. Кроме того, магглы как всегда объяснили аномалию всякими умными словами вроде циклона и антициклона.  
Но вчера я на всякий случай проверил, где лежит моя дорожная сумка. Я не собираюсь никуда ехать, я за всю жизнь не покидал Англию, и сейчас не хочу. Просто… проверил. Ну, просто так.  
Письмо я так и не расколдовал, тот «Ежедневный пророк» куда-то запропастился, так что я не могу показать его кому-то еще, а Гаосов камень… В конце концов, в каждой легенде есть доля истины.  
А вдруг я был прав?


End file.
